Friend Like Me
Friend Like Me is a song on Aladdin sung by Genie. Lyrics Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  Scheherezad-i.e. had a thousand tales  But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  You got a brand of magic never fails   You got some power in your corner now  Some heavy ammunition in your camp  You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  See all you gotta do is rub that lamp  And I'll say   Mister Aladdin, sir  What will your pleasure be?  Let me take your order  Jot it down  You ain't never had a friend like me  No no   Life is your restaurant  And I'm your maitre d'  C'mon whisper what it is you want  You ain't never had a friend like me   Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  You're the boss , The king, the shah   Say what you wish  It's yours! True dish  How about a little more Baklava?  Have some of column "A"  Try all of column "B"  I'm in the mood to help you dude  You ain't never had a friend like me   Can your friends do this?  Do your friends do that?  Do your friends pull this out their little hat?  Can your friends go, poof?   Well, looky here  Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip  And then make the sucker disappear?  So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed  I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers  You got me bona fide, certified  You got a genie for your chare d'affaires  I got a powerful urge to help you out  So what-cha wish? I really wanna know  You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh   Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three  I'm on the job, you big nabob  You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  You ain't never had a friend like me   You ain't never had a friend like me, hah! Friend Like Me (Discord's version) Discord: Well, Maleficent had her 1000 Heartless, Captain Gutt had 1000 sails. But you guys are in luck, cause up your sleeves, you got a brand of magic that never fails. You got some chaos in your corner now, some heavy ammunation in your camp. You got punch, piazzazz, yahoo and how. See, all you gotta do is say my name and I'll say... Mr. Dragonheart, sir! What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order, jot it down. You ain't never had a friend like me! No, no, no!   Life is your restaurant  and I'm your maitre d'  C'mon whisper what it is you want  You ain't never had a friend like me   Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  You're the boss , The king, the shah   Say what you wish It's yours, true dish! How about a little more Baklava? (To be completed) Friend Like Iago (The Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management) Iago: 'Cause I'm a very famous movie star and all of Hollywood drops my name. Who cares about Aladdin or Jafar, I'm the one with all the looks and fame. I got a million crackers in the bank and I plan to get a zillion more! And you guys will all have me to thank when they're lining up at the door You are boring tiki birds, I'm a big celeb-birdy. That's why I'm gonna go and change the show, ain't it great to have a friend like me. José: But señor, we've done the same show Fritz: Yeah, since 1963 Iago: My, how time flies, get a life you guys! You're ancient history! Can your tails do this? Can your wings do that? Can you bad birds sing Hip hop or rap! Can ya rock and roll Well listen here It's a whole new world so you better get hip Or your audience will disappear I'm your showbiz magic lamp Rub me right and I'll set you free You've paid your dues, now you birds can't lose Ain't it great to have a friend, great to have a friend. Ain't it great to have a friend, great to have a friend You aint never, had a, friend, like me...... Ain't never had a friend like me Trivia *"Freind Like Me" is one of Rtgoh1's favorite songs. *"Friend Like Me" is one of Tigerman531's favorite songs. *"Friend Like Me" will be sung again in Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup and Friends' Storm Adventures of Disney's Believe. *''"Friend Like Me" was nominated for an Academy Award, but it lost to "A Whole New World", another song from ''Aladdin. *After he joins the team at the end, Discord will sing this song to Jaden and Jeffrey in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Twilight's Kingdom. *In ''Jaden Goes Into the Enchanted Tiki Room Under New Management, ''Igao sings a parodied version of "Friend Like Me" to the Tiki Birds. Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Silly Songs